A maldição da rosa
by Relena Higurashi
Summary: Novas integrantes vão abalar os corações dos nossos justiceiros... Pessima em resumos...Espero que gostem e não me matem... Não Yaoi...
1. Novos integrantes

Gente por favor não me matem eu nunca vi de ver mesmo Weiss Kreuz mais eu li muito eu sei que vai ficar uma porcaria, mas tentem não tacar nenhum tomate ou qualquer coisa que manche a roupa ok?... Se vcs puderem me mandar algumas sugestões e criticas tanto boas quanto ruins tah valendo tah? 

_**A maldição da rosa**_

Os integrantes do Weiss estavam na koneko quando Omi chega animado falando com Ken.

Omi: Nossa!Hoje o dia foi demais, entro uma garota nova na minha sala, ela é linda, inteligente e não parece ser aquelas frescas da minha sala...O nome dela é Tenshi...

Yohji: Parece que o pirralhinho ta apaixonado...hehe

Omi: Para com isso Yohji... – Omi fazia cara de quem não estava gostando nem um pouco da brincadeira...

O sininho toca indicando que alguém entro na loja...

Aya: "Ótimo, mas colegiais idiotas!" – Pensa Aya

Colegial1: Meniiinos, - Grita a 1ª colegial, fazendo Ken que estava mais perto da porta dar um salto com o susto – Nós vamos querer muitas flores, o que vocês aconselham? – Dando uma picada para Ken que agora a olhava sorindo sem graça – Hein?

Ken: Bom pra que você quer as flores?... – Mal Ken terminou a frase ouve-se um grito histérico – Mariiiiiiiii!

Mari: Desculpem meninos vou ter que sair até amanhã...JÁ VOOOUUU! – Grita de novo fazendo Ken de novo se assustar.

Ken: Meu Deus como grita!

Aya: Com certeza...

Omi: Bom, temos alguma missão hoje?

Aya: Aparentemente conseguimos uns dados muito estranhos sobre garotas que estão assassinado pessoas por onde passam...

Ken: O que tem de estranho nisso?

Aya: Acontece que é um boato que fugiu das partes dos Schwarz...

Yohji: Acha que é uma armadilha?

Aya: Não sei... Mas também vamos conhecer hoje os novos membros do grupo...

Todos: COMO ASSIM?

Aya: Novos integrantes, acham que estão nos sobrecarregando... então vão mandar mais 4 integrantes...

Yohji: Por que só você sabe disso?

Aya: Eu sou o líder não é?

Yohji: ...

Ken: é melhor nos prepararmos não é?...Afinal temos duas coisas pra fazer hoje? – Tentando parar os olhares fatais que Yohji e Aya se mandavam...

Omi: É verdade... Aya você sabe como são os novos integrantes?

Aya: Não o idiota que trouxe a carta deixou cair as fotos deles, só mandaram a senha que eles têm que falar, afinal ele sabem quem somos... Eu espero!

Os quatro se preparam resolveram que só iriam se encontra com os novos integrantes mais tardes, resolveriam o "problema" das assassinas primeiro...

Yohji: Tem certeza que é aqui que elas vão estar?

Aya: ... – Ele simplesmente mandou um olhar como quem dissesse 'É claro que tenho!'

Ouviram vozes e pararam de conversar...

Voz1: Ai ninguém merece aqueles idiotas morreram só com uns machucadinhos...

Voz2: Machucadinhos?... Eles saíram muuuito machucados... – Diz a outra voz que parecia ser tranqüila.

Enquanto isso os Weiss se preparavam para atacar elas se aproximavam...

Quando viram os garotos já estavam na luz então finalmente eles se encontraram cara a cara.

As garotas eram em quatro a primeira parecia ser a líder tinha cabelos um palmo abaixo do ombro loiros usava uma saia jeans curta(num era muuito curta não tah gente, na metade da coxa!) botas de salto alto fino até o joelho pretas, e um tomara-que-caia também preto com um casaco preto(quanta roupa preta hein?) também dava pra ver um par de adagas pratas que se encontrava por dentro do casaco, os seus olhos eram castanhos escuros... A segunda tinha cabelos castanhos escuros na altura do ombro, usava uma blusa azul de manga curta e com um decote não muito grande na frente, calça preta, um all star azul e olhos azuis que se sobressaiam com a roupa azul... A terceira vinha um pouco atrás da segunda tinha cabelos castanho claro ondulado um pouco abaixo do ombro, usava uma blusa de alça vermelha com um decote nas costas e calça jeans, usava uma sandália de salto trançada vermelha tinha olhos cor de mel e tinha um chiclete na boca... A última foi uma surpresa para Omi quando parou os olhos nela, era ela, Tenshi, Tinha cabelos negros e lisos até o ombro e os olhos púrpuras combinavam com a saia da mesma cor usava também uma blusa de manga preta com um pequeno decote a parte a frente e trançada nas costas e uma bota de cano curto púrpura...

Aya e os outros ficaram um pouco espantado ao verem a cena, afinal elas não tinham cara de assassinas e por mais que soubesse que a aparência não diz nada eles ficaram surpresos, principalmente Omi a garota que ele tinha achado totalmente perfeita era uma assassina? Alguém tivesse te contado ele não acreditaria... Recuperados do choque eles atacam sem dó...

As garotas parecem se surpreenderem, mas desviam do ataque... a de cabelos loiros fala: - Ei! Vocês não são os Weiss?

A de cabelos ondulados nem espera a resposta: - é claro que são, esse deve ser o modo deles darem Boas Vindas!

Ken intrigado com aquilo pergunta: - O que vocês querem dizer com isso?

Ora não é obvio nós somos as novas integrantes do Weiss – Responde a de blusa azul...

Yohji: Então qual é a senha?

Tenshi: Que tal... "A cruz branca convoca novos integrantes"

Eles param de lutar e olham para Aya que confirma a senha com a cabeça...

Omi: Então por quê a gente recebeu a informação pra matar vocês não faz sentido...Por que iam querer matar vocês...?

Por que não iriam querer? Afinal somos da Kritiker também... – Foi a vez da loira responder

Yohji: Ahn... Eu ainda to meio perdido dá pra vocês dizerem quem vocês realmente são?

Tenshi: Ahh, é verdade, meu nome é Tenshi.

O meu é Hiro – Fala a de blusa azul

Tsuki, podem me chamar de Tsu – Diz fazem um positivo com os dedos

Jéssik, ahh podem me chamar de... – A loira olhou para as meninas que olharam meio cofusas para ela até Tsu responder.

Tsu: Jéssik né tonta...

Jéssik: Quem você ta chamando de tonta, sua...

Hiro: EEEiii olha o nível hein?

Jéssik olhou para os garotos meio envergonhada e fez um desculpem bem baixinho

Tenshi: Quando vocês vão crescer... – E deu uma risadinha satisfeita

Jéssik: Até você Tenshi? – E fez cara de sentida fazendo agora todas elas caírem na gargalhada...

Tsu: Ainda não sei como essa ai ficou sendo a líder...

Jeh: Talvez eu seja mais competente que você – Agora ela diz em um tom superior

Tsu: Ahan ta bom vo fingir que não ouvi essa parte

As duas iam começar a brigar de novo quando o Ken e Omi falaram...

Ken: Essas ai são iguaizinhas ao Aya e o Yohji

Omi: Sem sombra de dúvidas...

Yohji: O querem dizer com isso?

Ken: Quer mesmo saber?

Yohji: Acho que não...

Continua...

É isso aiw mandem alguma coisinha pr mim tah?


	2. Revelações

Weiss Kreuz Capítulo 2 –Descobrindo identidades 

Depois de se apresentarem resolveram que no dia seguinte se encontrariam já que Manx ficou de entregar uma nova missão.

_**No dia seguinte**_

_Yohji:_ Acha mesmo que podemos confiar nelas?

_Ken:_ Eu não sei, elas me parecem legais e também foram mandadas pela própria Kritiker, o que acha Aya?

_Aya:_ Omi, você acha que consegue achar alguma coisa sobre elas? – Pergunta ignorando a pergunta de Ken.

_Omi:_ Vou ver o que eu consigo

A manhã se passou calma e Omi continuava procurando sobre as novas integrantes.

_Ken:_ E ai? Acho alguma coisa?

_Omi:_ Uma bomba... Sobre a loirinha, a líder. Dêem uma olhada nisso

Na tela do computador aparecia.

_Nome: Jéssik Neveu Saunieré _

_Local de nascimento: Inglaterra_

Idade: 18 anos 

_Data de nascimento: 21 de junho_

_Tipo sanguíneo: A+ _

_Foi exposta a testes para descobrirem até onde sua mente podia agüentar, toda sua família foi assassinada durante os testes, possui grande habilidades com computadores em geral, suas armas são adagas, é extremamente perigosa quando tirada do sério, mas mostra-se uma pessoa dócil em geral. Conseguiu agüentar tortura durante um mês inteiro sem ao menos falar uma palavra, depois disso fugiu do instituto onde estava e se tornou membro da Kritiker._

_Yohji:_ Uau...Isso que é ser problemática...

_Aya:_ E sobre as outras?

_Omi:_ Bom elas parecem serem mais tranqüilas. – Ele mostra novamente uma tela com mais registros.

_Nome: Tsuki Bloom Martyn_

_Local de Nascimento: Estados Unidos da América_

_Idade: 18 anos_

_Data de nascimento: 23 de janeiro_

_Tipo sanguíneo: A+_

Sua família foi assassinada quando ainda tinha 10 anos, começou a morar com a tia que vivia no Japão. Sua arma é um chicote e é muito temperamental

_Nome: Hiro Flemming Langdon_

_Local de Nascimento: Inglaterra_

_Idade: 17 anos_

Data de nascimento: 10 de outubro 

_Tipo sanguíneo: AB_

_Veio de uma família rica, mas foi seqüestrada pelo pai e passou a viver na França, onde aprendeu a lutar, seu pai faleceu quando tinha 14 anos. Usa um bastão de aço como arma._

_Nome: Tenshi Hikagawa Hoochi_

_Local de Nascimento: Japão_

_Idade: 16 anos_

_Data de nascimento: 3 de julho_

_Tipo sanguíneo: O+_

_Viu sua família sendo assassinada e acabou caindo em depressão, quando tinha 14 anos se recuperou de uma depressão que quase a levou a morte e luta para vingar sua família. Uma fina corrente é sua arma._

_Ken:_ Mais tranqüilas? – Omi sorriu sem graça

_Yohji:_ Bom pelo menos a gente sabe mais ou menos alguma coisa né?

_Aya:_ Por que será que eu to achando que hoje vai ser o começo de muitos problemas?

_Ken:_ Relaxa Aya!

_Omi:_ Ei pessoal, vamos abrir a Koneko ou não, as garotas estão esperando...

Tudo correu como sempre assim que abriram a floricultura várias colegiais cercaram os Weiss, as horas foram passando e finalmente a floricultura foi esvaziando até ficaram só os meninos arrumando as coisas, na verdade só três deles pois Aya estava lendo as informações que Omi havia conseguido, ele parecia tão concentrado que não percebeu a chegada de quatro jovens conhecidas, a loira foi em sua direção ao ver o que ele fazia – Problemáticas, né? – Diz com um sorrisinho maroto ao ver que o ruivo não esperava por isso... Fazendo todos também darem uma risadinha abafada.

_Jéssik:_ Eu to brincando... – Diz percebendo que ele não sabia o que dizer resolver diminuir a tensão

Continua...

Eu sei, eu sei fico muito curtinha, e bem chatinha, mas foi mesmo pra apresentar as novas integrantes... Minha criatividade tah no zero então eu talvez demore um pouco pra escrever...mas queria agradecer muito as reviews...espero que venham mais...

**MylenyMymy: **Que bom que você gostou...espero que você volte sempre pra ler tah bom?

**Pam: **Oi Pam, eu vo te explicar, é que a Mari é uma colegial que vai lá sempre só pra ver os meninos, ela entra na koneko dando um grito ai acaba assustando o Ken. Depois uma outra menina chama a Mari e ela vai embora, fico meio confuso mesmo, mas espero que você goste desse aqui que é mais uma apresentação das meninas e fala sobre as armas delas...qualquer sugestão, crítica, ou qualquer coisa pode mandar tah?...Bjuz!


End file.
